


Love is Kind

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick bit off fluffy to keep as all happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Kind

What can I say I enjoy these two, I don’t own them but I am going to borrow them for a bit. If you don’t like man, man love then please don’t read. I have dyslexia it’s gone through a spell checker, so be nice on my spelling and grammar. This was brought about from this set of lines that came into my head from I don’t know where, Love is kind, love is gentle, love is true, love will always bring him back to you. 

Love is Kind.

The confession which he had received had been highly illogical to Spock, he had not realised that the Captain viewed him in a romantic light. He had however been logical and told the blonde man that he could not return such sentiments both because he was Vulcan and because he needed to take a Vulcan mate to insure the well being of this decimated species. He had also state a relationship between them would be unwise because Kirk was his captain and that he was sure that for Jim this was no more than another passing fancy.

The Captain had said nothing to his logical words instead he had simply turned away and walked off into the ship. Spock could not help but think given time the blonde man would see he was right about the situation the Captain had placed them both in. Over the next few days, Jim was very distant towards Spock and treated him with the upmost respect, the Vulcan found that for some reason that the blonde mans nonchalant behaviour towards himself upset his inner balance.

Spock soon discovered that he could rarely have a private conversation with the Captain, who seemed to deliberately have others around whenever the Vulcan tried to do so and even on the small occasions when Spock did manage to find Jim alone the blonde man would only talk ship business and would turn aside any other subjects. The dark haired man also missed the chess matches which had also disappeared from their relationship after Jim’s confession. The dark haired Vulcan hated to admit it even to himself but he was frustrated, he did not like the loss of Jim in his life or the distance that now stood between them.

For the Vulcan this situation only grew worse, over the next month the feelings would not abate they only grew stronger and soon Spock found that every time he entered a room he found himself looking for Jim. Hard on the heels of this action was the fact that as soon as the Vulcan heard the blondes voice he couldn’t seem to stop himself turning in the direction of Jim. It seemed to the dark haired man that every little movement which the Captain made when Spock was near to him was like some kind of siren calling to him. Any time Jim spent time with other men or women the dark haired man felt an illogical urge to strangle that person, or drag the Captain away from them.

It was soon after this that Sarek came to the enterprise to discuss his son’s choices of potential mate; however as he talked the older Vulcan could tell that Spock was not concentrating on what he was saying at all. “My son, you are clearly distracted.”  


“I am sorry father.”

“What is causing you to be unable to give me your full attention my son?”

Spock looked at his father for a long moment before speaking to him. “You once told me you loved my mother. How did you know that you loved her?”

If Sarek was at all unsettled by his sons question he did not show it. “There were several things I noticed about myself at the time when I first met Amanda that helped me to realise I loved her. I would look for your mother every time I entered a room even if I knew she would not be there. If I heard her laugh or her voice I would look for her, if she paid attention to other men or them to her it stirred something in me, hate and jealousy. I felt possessive of her and wanted her to be only mine, it was then I realised I loved her, an emotion I had only heard of in our legends and from the humans around me. I never told anyone but your mother any of this when I asked her to be my mate and wife. It was this confession of my long hidden feelings which caused her to agree to wed me. My son, I cannot help but ask if you are asking me about this because you believe you may well be in love with someone?”

“I believe this may well be the case. I have been showing all the same symptoms as you have just described.”

“Ah and whom if I may ask is it that stirs these feelings in you?”

Spock met his father’s gaze squarely and said simply. “It is my Captain.”

Sarek was quiet for a few moments. “From what you have told me of Captain Kirk your feelings for him are more logical than you perhaps realise. He is a strong, noble man, he has great wisdom for a human and he is someone whose love and partnership any one would be honoured to win. I cannot help but think that Jim Kirk would make you an excellent t'hy'la my son should you choose of cause to peruse him.”

“Father he already made a confession of love to me and I rejected it.”

The brows of Spock’s father rose. “Ah, then I fear my son you are going to have to repair the damage you have done to the relationship between you.”  


"I would, but I do not know how to.”

“The simplest thing would be for you to go to the captain apologies to him and tell him the truth, he would know you cannot lie. It may well be that you will have to show him just as I had to show your mother that you care for him and want him as your t'hy'la. Whatever you do my son do not give up, love is a precious gift, especially for our kind, you know how rare it is to have a t'hy'la. I am reminded of something that your mother once told me, love is kind, love is gentle, love is true and love will always bring him back to you.”

“Thank you for your advice father. I believe that I shall go and find my captain and tender my apologies for my reaction to his confession of love towards me.”

“That would be a wise start my son.” Spock rose he gave his customary farewell to his father and then went in search of Jim. 

Eventually the Vulcan found the blonde captain in the company of Chekov the two men were in the mess hall, they seemed to be absorbed in a deep discussion, their heads were bent close together. It almost seemed as if there was some kind of bubble of intimacy around the two men as they talked so earnestly to each other. Spock quickly made his way over to them, now that he was aware of what Jim was to him that the Vulcan disliked...no hated the fact that someone other than himself was so close to the blue eyed man. “Captain, may I talk to you?”

The conversation between the two other men instantly ceased, the blonde man looked up his first officer for a moment then back to the younger man he had been talking to. “Please excuse me Chekov.”

“Of cause Keptin.” The Russian man said with an affable smile for the other man.

Jim rose from the table he went to the side of the Vulcan man. “Now Spock what can I do for you?”  
“Can we retire to your cabin sir?”

The blue eyes of the man widened at this request but he nodded to the dark haired Vulcan and together they went to the captain’s quarters. Once inside Jim settled in a chair, he looked at Spock who carefully sat down in another chair facing the Captain. “I feel I must apologies for my reaction to your confession of having feelings towards me.”

“Spock its fine, I realise now I should have never have mentioned them, let alone expected you to reciprocate them...” When the blonde man started talking, it didn’t seem like he was going to stop, so Spock decided to halt him before Jim could get into full flow of a one sided conversation.

“Jim, please stop.” The black haired man said urgently, he quickly reached out towards the other man and gripped his shoulders. Those words and these actions caused the Captain to stop talking the blue eyes slowly came up to meet the dark eyes of the man holding his shoulders. “Jim I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologising for telling me the truth?” Jim asked him obviously confused.

“Because although it was the truth or what I thought was the truth at the time it is not still true now.”

“Spock, what do you mean?”

The Vulcan took a deep breath, carefully Spock let go of the Captains shoulders, then looked once again into the blue eyes of the other man. “Yes at the time I thought that your confession meant nothing to me, but when you withdrew from me so completely I...I hated it Jim...hate it, it was as though part of me had gone missing a part of me I wasn’t even aware I had. Vulcan’s are not one for things like this, but when we do form a relationship like this, a bond like this it is extremely important to us. I do not like the fact I seem to have lost the bond I had with you, is their not some way to repair the damage Jim?”

“You want us to be friends again?”

“Jim we were more than friends.” Spock said to him gently but firmly.

The blue eyes of the captain closed for a moment before he opened them slowly, Jim said nothing for a long moment letting his thoughts settle so that when he did finally address Spock it was in a serene tone of voice. “Spock, I would happily be your friend again but are you sure you want me to be more than that to you, because if you are not sure then don’t even mention it.”

“I would not mention my desire to you otherwise.”

“Then why don’t you tell me exactly what you do want from me?”

“I want us to be as we were but I also want more than that. Amongst my people the word that would be used for my desire would be t'hy'la, it means friend brother and lover. It is a kind of relationship which is both ancient and extremely important to my people. I would only suggest this to you because...because...”Spock paused for a moment, he took a deep breath and then continued. “Because you make me feel, as much as I hate to admit it you make me feel so much and I for some reason that I cannot fathom I do not want to lose that.”

“Spock I am tempted to say you are being illogical.”

“No Jim, I am being completely logical based on what you make me feel. Please Jim, I wish for you to be at one with me.”

“I don’t think it is wise to rush...” Spoke let out an uncharacteristic growl at this statement from the other man. 

“Jim, I refuse to wait any longer, as it is I have wasted more than enough time. You are my t’hy’la, that is all I need to know, I love you James Kirk, do you love me?”

“Spock...Of cause I do...Your rejection hurt a lot I won’t lie about that. I’d been hurt so many times that I cut you out the way I try to with anyone who hurt me. I’d never really let myself fall in love properly with someone and falling for you was scary but wonderful at the same time.”

“Then we are in agreement about our situation.”

“Yes.”

“In that case Jim I believe this situation calls for a kiss.” Spock said with a small barely noticeable smile for the other man.

“A Vulcan kiss or the human version?” Jim couldn’t help but ask the other man with a teasing note to his voice.

The raven haired male lifted his brows slightly at the blonde man’s question and its tone. “How about both?” Spock asked Jim, allowing a slightly flirtatious note to creep into his voice as he spoke.

Jim smiled at Spock but nodded his answer to the other mans suggestion, the dark eyed man lent forward kissing the Captain gently but firmly, while bringing their fingers together in a Vulcan kiss at the same time. As they parted from the two kisses the blonde let out a sigh of contentment, he smiled at Spock, who smiled slightly back, the Vulcan leant out of the chair and lifted Jim easily from the chair he was seated in and across into his lap. “You will be my bond mate.”  
The blue eyes met the dark ones of Spock, despite knowing this was not a question Jim nodded before leaning his head against the shoulder of the warm Vulcan and closing his eyes with contentment. “Yes t’hy’la, I will always be yours.” Jim said softly.

Spock stared down at the man leant against him, his brows rose and the dark eyes widened slightly, but he said nothing content to let Jim rest against him. Carefully the dark haired man closed his arms round Jim, he could already feel the start of the deeper bond they would now share starting to form and Spock welcomed it with an open mind and an open heart as he knew he should have done from the very begning.


End file.
